Ruthless
by Quinny1317
Summary: Bellatrix killed Sirius. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Revenge The word was scorched into his brain as he bellowed out unforgivable curse after unforgivable curse... And yet it gave him no satisfaction. Rated T for character death. R&R please.


**Author's Note: Alrighty people, I think that I'm beginning to owe you all a little explanation. This is set in Harry Potter 5 the MOVIE. Picture it in your head. And this is AFTER he knocks Bellatrix down with the Cruciatus curse. The first paragraph is the movie, after that, it's all mine. Alright. Here we go. Oh and by the way: THIS IS VERY DARK. DARK HARRY. Beware… And tell me how you like it.**

"CRUCIO!" Harry roared out as he ran forward, chasing his godfather's killer as fast as feet would allow him. The death eater fell to the ground in slow motion and just lay there, not doing anything to retaliate due to the fact that her wand had flown across the room. The boy walked up to her, wand pointing at her face as he panted for breath, pure hatred running through his body.

"Do it," Bellatrix hissed menacingly up at him, an evil grin running along the edges of her lips, knowing that he didn't have the guts to do such a thing to anybody, let alone somebody who murdered his family.

Instead, Harry smiled back, catching the death eater off guard for a moment. "You think you're just so smart, don't you," Harry whispered angrily, feeling a sudden surge of anger that seemed to pulsate from his scar. Voldemort was near. Voldemort was mad. "You think that I don't have the guts to kill you," he stated in a menacingly venomous, yet calm voice. "FILTH," he spat out at her, something the normal Harry wouldn't ever do. "I will torture you," Harry whispered quietly, eyes narrowing, and his fake smile disappearing.

"CRUCIO!" he bellowed out again, flicking his wand down at the seemingly-frail form of Bellatrix. And this time he really meant it.

The woman on the ground writhed around in pure agony, convulsing, her body twisting insanely as she tried to rid herself of the excruciating pain. Harry smiled. "Believe me now?" he asked in a gleefully dangerous voice, on the edge of hysteria as he circled her. Her eyes were wide with fear, for once in her life, as she looked up at this boy of merely 15. She couldn't go like this. She wouldn't.

Reaching out quickly, Bellatrix grabbed at Harry's foot, planning to yank him down. Bad move.

Harry whipped his wand down at her while two words echoed out of his mouth. _Avada Kedavra._

His godfather had been avenged…

But that feeling of anger, of pure hatred, wouldn't leave in the slightest, and finally Harry was able to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Harry," a voice breathed from behind him, and the boy launched himself into a dive to the left, just avoiding a bright green flash the soared right past where he had been standing. Standing up, Harry saw the snakelike face of his rival, the man who killed his parents, the man who had killed so many innocent people he knew. The robed figure walked over to the pale form lying on the floor and nudged it with his foot, clucking his tongue. "Shame shame," he said sadly, shaking his head as he stared down at his dead lieutenant. Harry let a small smirk grace his lips before putting his wand up between them.

Voldemort whipped in Harry's direction, flicking his wand, causing another green flash to soar in his direction… Harry didn't move.

Without even flinching, he flicked his own wand just as the flash was about to reach him, and it bounced harmlessly away. Voldemort scowled, which normally would have been hard for him and his flat face, but he managed. Only the dark lord knew how to deflect the killing curse. Harry wasn't Harry anymore. He was fully possessed by all the rage, all the utterly dismal hatred that coursed through every vein in Voldemort's body, and, in turn, Harry's. Voldemort was practically fighting himself.

Still smiling, Harry whipped his wand out in front of him, remembering the spell that Umbridge had used earlier on one of the centaurs. _Incarcerous_ his brain screamed, and a tangle of living rope flew out of his wand, soaring toward Voldemort angrily. He laughed maniacally, and flicked his own wand , turning the rope into a snake and sending it back at Harry. Bad move.

Using the swish, flick method, he thought _Engorgio _in an almost lazy manner, causing the serpent to grow… and grow… and grow some more. When it was done, the creature was the size of a basilisk, and seemed to be just as angry. Harry grinned menacingly at his opponent, who glared back, and began speaking in parcel tongue to the creature, causing it to turn on the dark lord quickly. Seeing the problem, Voldemort quickly got rid of the snake, opening a seemingly endless hole where it stood, causing the creature to fall down into oblivion.

This was the point that the Aurors decided to arrive, and Voldemort quickly glanced in their direction, aiming his attention away from an ever-dangerous Harry.

He didn't know why he chose to use this spell in particular, but he did. "Crucio," Harry breathed out, wand pointing at Voldemort… and the dark lord crippled in pain, falling to his knees and crying out. Harry flicked his wand, causing Voldemort's own wand to fly off, landing with a splash in the water of the Ministry's fountain. Running over, while the Aurors watching his every move, Harry got down on his knees too and shoved his wand so that it was pressed up against the dark lord's throat.

"You killed my parents," Harry whispered to the man in front of him darkly, eyes seeming to burst ablaze at that statement. The dark lord legitimately feared for his life, which he held so very dear. "And now I will kill you," he whispered, and the dark lord's eyes widened before he brought his hands up in an attempt to choke the boy.

He didn't know where he got the words for it, but he said it, "Finite Aevum," Harry whispered, and there was a pulse of white that emanated from Harry's wand and into Voldemort, before the dark lord fell to the ground, defeated. Dead. Horcruxes or not.

The aurors finally rushed over, but before they reached the body, Harry got up and walked away, striding stoically into the embrace of Hermione and Ron. "Why aren't you happy," the both said to him at the same time, eyes concerned.

"Sirius and my parents are still dead," he whispered. Those were the last coherent words he ever spoke.

**Author's Note: Ending was rushed. My sister's begging for me to play guitar hero with her. Whatevs. Review please! Thanks. Peace.**


End file.
